Body Swapped
by Rachel216
Summary: Carly and James switch bodies, as they try to live as the opposite sex.
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Martin was a great inventor. His next machine, was one that would blow minds away. It would switch the minds in people, making them swap bodies. He had just finished, and left to go see if there were any people that would volunteer for the machine to be used on them. Carly and James were his children. They were chasing each other, and eventually led into the basement, which was their father's lab. They stopped, to look at the new machine. They each sat in a chair that was connected to it. It was very comfortable, so James leaned back. He accidentally bumped a lever, and the machine went to work. The 17 year old girl and 14 year old boy each went to sleep.

Two hours later, James woke up. "What happened?" James asked. He jumped up, after hearing a high pitched voice come out of his mouth. He was Carly now. He screamed so loud he woke up Carly, who was now James.

"OMG, what did you do? I can't be you, I am not meant to be a boy!" Carly was voted most beautiful in the whole school last year, and she was a very popular girl. "I can't be this ugly rat!"

"Hey, watch it," James yelled, "You think I wanna be you? How about we just pull the lever again."

The new James pulled the lever, but nothing happened. "NOOO" they both yelled at the same time. "We gotta get dad!"

"No! I can't go into public as a girl now" the new Carly said. "We will wait for him to come back home"

They both went upstairs into their new rooms. Carly really thought about it, and she thought it really wasn't that bad, since she was really pretty now. She walked up into the mirror, and took off her clothes. Her body wasn't bad at all. She was posing in the mirror, feeling herself all over the place. Meanwhile, James was crying. She thought her life was over. Then, she had a sudden urge to go the bathroom. He pulled down his shorts, trying to stand up while he went. He stared at his new part, hmm, this isn't too bad. He played with his new part for a while. Carly was in the other room, trying on all sorts of clothes. Just then, their dad walked in.

"DAAAAAAAAD" they both yelled out.

"What? What happened?" he asked the two teenagers.

"Your stupid machine made us switch bodies, and it won't switch us back!" Carly replied.

"It works! Oh my gosh, this is amazing." He said.

"DAD! This is serious." Carly said.

"Ya, sorry" he replied. "Lets go try again." They tried again, and it didn't work. " Well, children, looks like you are going to have to stay like this until I can find what's wrong with it."

" How long will it take?" James asked.

" It could take months possibly, you two might have to teach each other about your new bodies, I will get it done as fast as possible."

James started to cry. Carly smiled and said that it actually wasn't that bad, feeling herself as she said it. The two mixed children went upstairs, to teach themselves about each other. James was telling Carly how to be mature, and basically be a woman. She showed her how to do make up and about periods. Carly prayed that she wouldn't get one of those during this time. She then told Carly about being a man, and about sports and how to use his new strength.

The next day came. Carly had set up a hang out at the mall with her girl friends, but now she had to let her former brother go. Carly wore a blouse and a mini skirt. James told her to keep her legs together at all times, and not to tell her friends about the mischief. They met at the food area. They started to walk away when they noticed the star players on the football team hanging out. They walked up to the girls, and one of them asked Carly out. She was excited to live as a girl, and wanted a boyfriend. His name was Ethan. Meanwhile, James was still very sad. He was excited for his 'sister' to be with Ethan now, but wished he was still in her own body.

Carly's friends decided to take Carly to a nice store, to find something to wear to the date. They found a strapless dress, and some heels. They were very helpful, and more kind than his old friends. Later that night, Ethan picked Carly up, as she was dressed beautifully. He took her to a fancy restaurant. She tried her best to be mature, and to not eat a whole lot. She was a woman now, and cared about her looks and her diet. So far, Carly had loved being a woman. Ethan payed for the dinner, she was treated with lots of respect from her friends and all the boys even though most of them just stared at her. She also loved to play with her new body parts, especially her breasts. At night, she would jump around and watch them bounce. She actually liked being a woman more than being a boy.

The next day, school came. It was hard for Carly, since she had skipped so many years of school. But for James, it was a piece of cake. He had already taken the classes before, so he breezed right through. James had warned Carly about the boys, she said most of them will just flirt with you, and only liked you because of your looks. James was glad that that was gone. Same with the fact that she didn't have to look so nice, wear so many things, be mature, have periods, have to sit down at the toilet, and she wasn't being stared at by everybody. She thought James had it easy, and didn't miss all the trouble she went through as a woman.

END OF CHAPTER ONE, MORE COMING ASAP


	2. Chapter 2

Carly loved her new friends. They were very kind and generous. She never had that when she was a boy. And, Carly could hug her friends without being called gay or lesbo. And every time she hugged one, she made sure to put her head on her friends breasts. She even found herself gossiping about others. She was surprised that she was becoming more of a woman every day. Carly really started to not only behave like a girl, but think like one. She started to forget how to act and think like a boy, and what it was like to be one. The same started to happen to James, he started to forget how to act like a girl, and was acting like a boy more and more. After about two weeks of being each other, the two of them forgot 100% of how to act and think as their original gender and what life was like before the switch. The only thing that they could remember was that they used to be the other gender, but had switched. Carly loved being a girl 100 times better than being a guy. James on the other still wanted to switch.

One day at lunch, James' best friend, George, asked James if he ever wondered what it was like to be a woman. At the same time, Carly's new best friend, Emily asked if she ever wondered what it was like to be a guy. Both of their best friends said that they wanted to try it out someday, see what it's like. Just then, James' and Carly's minds took over, and the two minds used some sort of magic power to switch their best friend's bodies. Then, James and Carly gained control of their bodies again.

"Umm, why I am with you now Carly?" asked the new Emily. "Wait, why is my voice so high? Ahhhhh!" she screamed.

"What do you mean Emily?" Carly asked.

"I'm not Emily, I'm George. Your brother's best friend." she replied. "This is so crazy, I was just telling James that I wondered what it was like to be a girl, and here I am, a girl."

Carly thought to herself, wasn't Emily just telling her that she wondered what it was like to be a guy? Carly soon figured what must have happened. She looked at the new Emily, who was feeling her boobs. "Don't do that in public you idiot. Come to my place after school, we can talk about this."

At the same time, George was freaking out. One moment, he was a she, saying she wanted to be a guy, and now all of a sudden, she's a he. James told the new George to come over after school, and they could fix it.

James and George went home right after school, and tried to puzzle this out. Two hours later, Carly finally got home with Emily. When George saw Emily walk in the front door, he started to yell at her. "You body thief, what have you done to me?" he screamed.

"Hey, I didn't do this!" she replied. George started to cry, as Emily was still playing with her breasts. After they cooled down, Carly and James had the other two to tell them everything that happened right before. James and Carly figured it must have been the coincidence that they said those things at the same time, and then some sort of magic made them switch. They couldn't figure out how to switch back though. They tried to have them say that they wondered what it was like to be the other gender again, but nothing happened. They started to really freak out, mostly George. Carly took James aside, and asked if they should tell them. James said no. Carly insisted that they had to, to make them feel better. James finally agreed. Carly walked up to them and said " We know what you two are going through."

"No, you don't understand" said George.

James replied, "Actually, we do. Carly and I switched bodies two and a half weeks ago. We couldn't switch back, and we're stuck like this until our dad fixes his machine."

George's and Emily's mouths dropped. They were so stunned. They started asking all sorts of questions to the brother and sister. "What machine?" they asked.

"He made a machine that switches bodies, but it's broken, so it couldn't have been what caused you two to switch." James told them.

"Oh wait, I just remembered, right before I switched, you Carly, went to sleep, and your head started to shine a little." George claimed.

"Oh ya, I remember that too" Emily said.

"So you're saying that our minds switched the two of you?" Carly asked.

"Yes, you two did this. Why would you do this to me?" George asked Carly.

"I didn't do it, my mind must have taken control of me, your minds probably have the power too now." Carly said." Well, you two are probably stuck like this until you know exactly what it's like to be the other sex, so lets mine as well get used to it."

Carly told Emily everything about being a woman, and James told George abut being a guy. The pair of best friends were going to ride on one heck of an adventure.


End file.
